Oh you silly thing
by Ispahan29
Summary: Je n'ai absolument pas voulu transformer Malefoy en punk, c'est arrivé à l'insu de mon plein grès. RW/DM


Amis du soir, bonsoir (plutôt bonjour vu qu'il est 2h du mat').

Bon, ici, ça part vraiment dans du grand n'importe quoi. C'était en réponse à un défi : associer Drago et punk, le tout en une heure de temps. WTF? Du coup, ça a donné un OS complètement bizarre et loufoque sur fond de Sex Pistols.

A noter : grosse inspiration de la série bref sur Canal+ et d'une parodie intitulé "Bref, j'ai passé un examen". Je ne sais pas si on peut considérer ça comme un crossover en la forme vu que j'ai seulement repris la narration. Quoiqu'il en soit ces deux univers que sont Harry Potter et Bref ne m'appartiennent pas.

Rating : T (langage grossier et quelques allusions sexuelles). Draron implicite à la fin XD

Amusez-vous, bonne lecture.

* * *

_Oh you silly thing  
You've really gone and done it now  
Oh you silly thing  
You've really gone and done it now_

Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi Malefoy est debout sur la table, en plein cours de potion, en train d'essayer de faire des riffs de guitare foireux mais qui le rendent absolument sexy et outrageux.

C'est parce que je l'ai transformé en punk malgré moi et que, finalement, je ne le regrette pas.

Pour expliquer la situation d'aujourd'hui, il faut revenir plusieurs jours avant.

Tout commence par une bonne résolution : réviser pour le devoir de potion de cette semaine.

A chaque fois, j'ai un rituel bien rôdé.

Tout d'abord, je récupère les quelques parchemins qui me manquent.

« Hermione?»

Hermione, c'est ma meilleure amie. C'est la fille qui vous récite l'Histoire de Poudlard, la vie de Nicholas Flammel et de Prinprenelle dans les moindre détails, les traités de numérologie dans une tasse de thé, tricote la prochaine collection automne/hiver pour les elfes de maison en trente seconde top chrono. Accessoirement, c'est aussi ma petite amie et, rien que pour çà, je me dis qu'elle peut pas me laisser tomber.

Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais.

« Non, il faut que tu apprennes à te débrouiller sans moi et que tu prennes tes responsabilités ».

Salope!

Je pars donc à la recherche des parchemins perdus au fond de ma malle. Je trouve des trucs que je pensais ne jamais retrouver : un gode en forme de balai, le guide du parfait sorcier séducteur en sept mille neuf cent quatre vingt dix leçons, des menottes en lanière de cuir vert, une fouine en peluche ... c'est fou les trucs chelous que les potes osent m'offrir et on pense que je me fais des idées. Ben, voyons.

Enfin, je trouve ces foutus parchemins.

Je vais sur mon lit, les genoux croisés en tailleur, les manuels de potions sont ouverts. Très vite, les parchemins jonchent le sol. J'essaie vraiment de me concentrer mais je n'arrive pas à me relire tellement mon écriture est illisible. Comme ça me prend trop la tête, je laisse tomber.

Le jour d'après, j'essaie de m'y remettre mais, je ne sais pas si ça vous arrive aussi, en période de révisions, je suis toujours partant pour faire ce qui me fait trop chier en temps normal.

Ranger.

Nettoyer la cage de Coq.

Faire du militantisme avec Hermione pour les elfes de maison.

Courser Coq pour qu'il rende le courrier qu'il ne veut pas me donner. « Sale piaf! ».

Renvoyer la beuglante de ma mère parce qu'elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire dans la journée.

Etrangler Coq jusqu'à mort sans suive.

La veille de l'examen, je me dis que je vais être capable de tenir un après-midi entier à la bibliothèque. Sauf que moi, je n'ai aucune volonté.

Il y a toujours un moment où je doute de moi, où je me dis que je n'y arriverais jamais, que c'est trop dur. Dans ce cas, je me remotive en me disant que le dernier examen que j'ai passé, je l'ai super bien réussi. En même temps, c'était un examen d'urine à Sainte Mangouste. Et encore, mon médicomage m'a dit que j'étais limite.

Par contre, le truc qui me motive vachement c'est de consulter les résultats des Canons de Chudley dans la rubrique sportive de la Gazette des sorciers ... ou pas.

Le jour de l'examen, je tombe toujours sur le prof qui me déteste.

Rogue.

En même temps, difficile de l'éviter puisque c'est le seul prof qui enseigne cette matière.

Rogue, c'est le mec, tu vois, qui n'a jamais tiré un coup de sa vie, s'habille tout le temps en noir pour te faire peur (et il fait vraiment peur). Dès que tu poses le petit orteil dans sa salle de classe, il te retire cent points. Tu respires, il te retire des points. A tel point que je me demande si faire chier les Gryffondors est le seul but de sa vie.

Vu le regard torve qu'il lance dans ma direction, je pense que oui.

Malefoy exulte. J'ai envie de fracasser sa petite gueule d'ange mais avant que je n'accomplisse ma pensée criminelle Rogue me retire cent points par prévention. Et en plus, il est légimens ce con. Ou alors, il a des precons à sa disposition jour et nuit pour détecter toute pulsation meurtrière (1).

C'est là que j'imagine trois personnes vivantes et chauves baignant dans un immense chaudron porté à ébullition.

Bref, je m'installe et fais face aux ingrédients disposés sur la table. Il y a des têtes de cafards, des limaces, des yeux globuleux rouges de poisson dans un bocal. Je les regarde, ils me regardent. Par Merlin, j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont vivants! Il y a aussi tout un tas d'herbes dont je connais pas les noms et les vertus. Bon, j'ai du les voir dans le manuel mais je n'ai rien retenu.

Rogue s'amuse à ne pas parler fort pour que tu lui demandes de répéter. Et toi, comme t'as trop peur de demander, ben tu lis sur ses lèvres. Je m'amuse mentalement à lui faire dire des trucs complètement débile.

« Je suis un gros bâtard tout moche et visqueux ».

« Fouettes moi, je le mérite ».

Ça fait rire Lavande Brown qui me sourit. Je lui souris. Hermione me grille, Rogue aussi. Je lui fait le regard « c'est pas moi, je n'ai rien fait ». Il me fait comprendre que si j'arrêtais pas très vite mes conneries il allait bientôt essayer sur moi le dernier poison qu'il a concocté. Je capitule.

Malefoy se moque ouvertement de moi et me tanne encore sur ma pauvreté. Pourquoi s'acharne t-il sur moi? Suis-je le seul qu'il aime emmerder ou n'ai-je simplement pas de chance? Rogue ne lui dit rien et ça m'énerve.

Frustré et énervé, je lui lance une racine de mandragore en plein visage. Manque de peau, je vise mal et l'ingrédient termine droit au fond de sa potion.

Un panache de fumé s'élève de son chaudron, bout puis explose et envahit la salle de classe.

J'accours vers Malefoy pour s'assurer qu'il va bien. Ben ouais, même si je ne peux pas le saquer ce n'est pas pour autant que j'aimerais le voir clamser. Et puis, c'est triste à dire, je me sens déjà coupable.

Alors que je fends la fumée, un bruit de pas lourd, presque métallique résonne et s'approche de moi. C'est alors que je vois une quelque chose de stupéfiant. Débraillé, une crête en iroquoise sur la tête, surgit devant moi l'être le plus bizarre mais aussi – à ma plus grande honte – le plus bandant que l'univers ait jamais vu. Il portait des piercings un peu partout sur le visage, un sur l'arcade sourcilière droite, trois à l'oreille gauche et un sur la langue lorsqu'il me la tire.

Il s'avance vers moi, une guitare électrique à la main sortie de je ne sais où, et entame ma chanson favorite des Sex Pistols.

_Oh you silly thing  
You've really gone and done it now  
Oh you silly thing  
You've really gone and done it now_(2)

Il monte sur une table et renverse tout sur son passage, écrasant une à une les flacons de verres avec délectation sous le regard de Rogue en état de choc. Il saute de la table et s'approche de moi. Il est maintenant près de moi et frotte son dos contre moi tout en continuant à jouer de la guitare.J'ai chaud, je sens que quelque chose se réveille en moi, c'est pas normal mais je m'en fiche parce que j'ai transformé Malefoy en punk malgré moi et que je ne le regrette pas.

* * *

1 - Inspirée du film Minority Report

2- Chanson des Sex Pistols


End file.
